Limbo
by the.ghost.writer.girl
Summary: Tucker won't stop whining after his ghost powers are taken from him in the episode What You Want. Danny inadvertently tells him to be careful what he wishes for (requested for this on tumblr)


**AN: Yo. I got a request on tumblr for this, so here it is. Let me know what you think in the reviews?**

* * *

Danny sank down onto his bed, listening to Tucker whine again. He rolled his eyes against his best friend's words.

"Look, it's just not fair," Tucker grumbled, crossing his arms as he crossed the room to look out the window. "Just think about it. You get to keep yours but mine are just snatched from me. I didn't even get a chance to try out everything I wanted to."

Danny shook his head. "You were acting like a crazed psychopath under the influence of your own powers. I had to separate you from them because you were going to end up stuck like that," he plopped his backpack onto the ground and laid back on his bed, closing his eyes as he sighed.

Today had been a long one. Three ghost attacks in one two hour period and Danny felt like he was going to drop. Most days he loved the fact that he was the town's superhero but sometimes it was the other way around. He loved helping people - saving them, sure. But some days it took it's toll on him.

Today was definitely one of those days. Tucker scoffed from behind him and Danny sighed, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. "What is it, Tuck?"

"It's just not fair. You get to keep your powers for as long as you want - forever actually. Only I got a few days with mine and you made the decision to take them from you," the boy said from behind him. "It's annoying."

Danny twisted his neck to look at him. "Fine, Tuck. I'm sorry I didn't ask your crazed up self if you wanted to keep your powers. In the future, if you're ever granted a wish that turns your jealousy into power, I'll make sure I ask you if you're okay with me making you normal again," he rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed.

"You don't have to be a smart ass," Tucker responded. "You could at least take this seriously. Do you really think it's fair you get to keep yours?"

"Would you rather I be dead?" the half ghost snapped, breath caught in his chest. "Tucker, you don't get it. Without these powers, I would literally be dead. They're the only thing tethering me to this plane of existence," his heart pounded in his chest as the words spilled from him.

It was the truth… so why was it so difficult to say? He laid on the bed, ears strained for any noise his best friend made.

"Wh….what?" Tucker asked, sounding breathless. "What are you talking about? This plane of existence? Do you… I mean, does that mean you'd be in the ghost zone without them? Your powers?"

Danny exhaled, nodding. "Yeah. That's what it means, Tuck," he sighed, rubbing at his eyes. He really was tired. Today probably wasn't the best to have this conversation. "If I didn't have them, the odds I would still be here are around two percent."

"Dude… why didn't you ever say anything?" his friend asked. "To me or Sam? Or Jazz? Or your parents? I mean, how did you even figure this out."

Danny shrugged. "Jazz and I figured it out. There's a reason I can see all of these ghosts so clearly, Tucker. I'm technically hovering between life and death," he sighed. "You and Sam can see them pretty well because you were so close to me when it happened. You two…" he hesitated on the next few words.

"We what?" Tucker prompted, making the black haired teen sigh. "Tell me, please?"

Danny closed his eyes. "You two… were the only things anchoring me to the human realm when I was in that portal after I turned it on…"

He couldn't have missed Tucker's reaction even if he'd been trying. The gasp that left his best friend's mouth made his gut clench. What did Tucker think of him now?

"Dude… were… were you ever planning on telling us all of this?" he asked, crossing the room and sitting down on the bed with him. "You know you can tell us anything…"

Danny smiled as he felt Tucker's weight on the bed with him. "Yeah. I know. It just… it never came up before and I didn't know how to say it. Not like I could just start off a conversation with it. 'Oh hey, I'm actually more dead than alive and you two are the only things that kept me anchored to life. Are you having the casserole for lunch?"

Tucker snorted beside him. "Okay, maybe not start it off like that," he snickered again. "You know we're always here for you. I mean… since we kept you alive and all…"

The half ghost rolled his eyes. "You're going to hold that against me from now on, aren't you?" He expected Tucker's answer but smiled when he said it anyway.

"Dude, duh."


End file.
